Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are utilized in a wide variety of electronic devices and systems to transform an analog signal to a digital signal. One ADC architecture commonly used due to its simple implementation is the single-ramp ADC. The accuracy of a conventional single-ramp ADC, however, is limited by the length of the integration time. In general, the integration time may be increased by increasing the size of the sampling capacitor and/or reducing the supply current. A larger sampling capacitor, however, increases the overall size of the chip, as well as power consumption and cost, and reducing the supply current introduces noise in the signal, which negatively impacts the accuracy of the signal.